ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Black
"The Dark Lord" Ethan Black "The Dark Lord" Ethan Black currently wrestles for Full Metal Wrestling. Biography "The Dark Lord" Ethan Black is the charismatic leader of The Black Covenant, a cult whose followers are believed to be responsible for numerous crimes across the world including rape, murder, torture, kidnapping, and unlawful imprisonment. Unfortunately, none of these crimes have made their way to Black, who claims, through his publicist and attorney, Damian St. Claire, that his followers are lawfully exercising their freedom of religion, a freedom that allows them to worship Black as their God. His detractors contest that the Black Covenant pertains in various forms of diablerie including self mutilation, blood drinking and human sacrifices. Though now residing in his Black Tower in New York City, Ethan Black's origin are unknown. He has no family and no ties to anywhere. While he appears to be in his late twenties, no age is known and no records exist of him even being an American citizen. It is as if he suddenly existed as of thin air. Black's "religion" is funded through Black Entertainment LLC., a company owned by Black which publishes various questionable entertainment material. Included under the umbrella of Black Entertainment is Black Games, which publishes controversial video games like Fist of Blood, Angel of Anarchy, Satan's Quest and The Vampire's Curse, all of which contain extremely graphic violence and satanic undertones. Some believe that Black uses these games to recruit disenfranchised youth into the Black Covenant. Black Entertainment also contains Black Films, a movie studio producing hardcore pornographic films. Like the video games, the films often also contain satanic undertones as well as depictions of simulated rape and murder. Rumors persist of "private productions", snuff films, some that are said to involve Black himself. While government agency all over the world have files containing hundred of pages of information on Black, no concrete evidence exists to link him to any crime. Any members of the Black Covenant arrested or convicted have vehemently denied any knowledge of Black's involvement and most somehow wind up killing themselves while imprisoned. While mired in controversy Black has remained untouchable. Is it by the smooth handling of law enforcement and skewing of public perception or by some "divine" intervention? Black's entrance into Full Metal Wrestling is a mystery. He claims that he using wrestling as a "constructive way" of managing his anger towards his detractors, though many say it is a further way to drive youths into the Black Covenant. Man or Devil? Captain of Industry or Evil Incarnate? "The Dark Lord" Ethan Black remains a mystery to all. Wrestling Facts Finishing and Signature Moves ---- Primary Finisher: *"Kindred Cross" - Crucifix Powerbomb DDT Secondary Finishers: *"The Black Embrace" - Anaconda Vice with a Cattle Mutilation-like bridge *"The Pornogothic" - Burning Hammer into an X-Factor Moveset ---- *Straight Jacket Gory Driver *Yakuza Kick *Fireman Carry into Gutbuster over Both Knees *Leg and Neck Cradle Lift Backbreaker *Half Nelson Lift Backbreaker *Canadian Gut Rack into Sit Canadian Backbreaker *Swinging Double Underhook Backbreaker *Kneeling Argentine Backbreaker *Half Nelson Barrel Roll Backbreaker *Running Forearm Smash *Corner Powerbomb *Exploder Suplex *Half & Half Suplex *Katahajime Suplex *Sleeper Suplex *Gutwrench Suplex *Aztec Suplex *Release German Suplex *Release Dragon Suplex *Release Tiger Suplex *Overhead Belly Belly Suplex *Head & Arm Suplex *Half-Nelson Suplex *Reverse nelson Suplex *Butterfly Suplex *Capture Suplex *Tiger Driver *Emerald Fusion *Dragon Sleeper *BrainBuster *Running Neckbreaker *Swinging Neckbreaker *Stretch Plum *Backdrop Driver *High-Angle Powerbomb (Undertaker's Last Ride) *Corner Running Knee *Super Exploder *Northern Lights Suplex Hold *Choke Sleeper Hold *Illegal Chokes *Top Rope Kneedrop *Flying Lariat *Overhead Punches *Blood Storm (Rush Of Rapid Punches & Kicks) *Michnoku Driver *Vertical Suplex Piledriver (Steiner Screwdriver) *Package Piledriver *Falcon Arrow *Blue Thunder Driver *Ura-nage (Used to set up Black Embrace) *Vertical Suples Ura-nage (Used to set up Black Embrace) *Tilt-a-Whirl Ura-nage (Used to set up Black Embrace) Theme Music ---- *O Fortuna Managers/Associates ---- *???: Manager *Damian St. Claire: Publicist/Attorney/Spokesman *War Machine: Bodyguard/Associate Titles/Accomplishments ---- Ethan Black's Promos The Introduction ---- A car is seen parked on an embankment overlooking a scenic small town. The streetlights from the community below give the only illumination to the starless night sky. Inside the car are a teenage girl and boy nestled close to each other. The girl is dressed in a cheerleader uniform. She is also wearing the boy's varsity jacket which looks to be three sizes too large for her. Girl: Oh, Michael, you played awesome out there tonight. I am so proud of you. Michael: Thanks, Jessie! I couldn't have done it without you cheering me on. You know you're my inspiration. Jessie: Oh, Michael, that so sweet. The tone Jessie's voice softens to seductive one as she slides her hand between Michael's legs. Jessie: Do you need more inspiration? Jessie leans over and kisses Michael passionately. They embrace as the camera pans outside the car. As moans of passion fill the night air, barely seen is a figure crawling towards the now rocking automobile. The seen strikingly changes to what appears to be a press conference. A group of reporters are lined up in front a stage. Behind the stage hangs a large glass onyx sign proclaiming "Black Entertainment." A podium is set up behind the stage. Directly behind the podium stands a small man with black hair dressed in a conservative blue pinstripe suit. Behind him is a much larger man dressed in a black suit and red shirt. The smaller man adjusts a microphone and speaks first. Man: Ladies and gentlemen of the press. As you may or may not know, my name is Damian St. Claire and I am the publicist and corporate council to (gestures to the large man behind him Mr. Ethan Black. My client and I are happy that you could join us for this announcement. The reporters erupt with questions. St. Claire responds with a wave of his hand. St. Claire: Please, please. There will be ample time for questions at the end. But first, we at Black Entertainment are pleased to announce that our founder, Mr. Ethan Black has joined Full Metal Wrestling and will be competing as an active part of their roster. Yes? Reporter #1: Based upon what little I, or my colleagues, know of Mr. Black's history, he has no athletic experience. What makes him think, he'll be successful in this endeavor. St. Claire: Mr. Black's size and stature as well as his unparalleled athletic ability make him a perfect fit for Full Metal Wrestling. Plus, you yourself admit that you have little knowledge of Mr. Black's history. Reporter #1: What is Mr. Black's history? He seems to have come out of nowhere to start this multimedia company. St. Claire: Mr. Black is an extremely private person. Please respect this man's privacy. Inside the car, Jessie & Michael finished getting dressed. Michael: Oh shit! It's almost ten! Jessie: Fuck! My dad's going to be wondering where I'm at. He thinks I went to the library with Ashley. Let's go! Michael starts the car and tries to back up but the vehicle barely moves. Michael: What the fuck! Move, you piece of shit! Jessie: What's wrong? Michael: How the fuck should I know? Lemme go out and take a look! Jessie: Michael, I have to get home! My dad's going to kill me! Michael: I know, Jessie! But we ain't going nowhere until I figure out what's wrong with this piece of shit. Michael gets out of car and immediately realizes the problem. Michael: Fuck! We've got two flats! Jessie, see if you can call Joe. My cell's not working. Maybe he can give us a lift. Jessie: My cell isn't working out here. Michael: Fuck! Jessie (sarcastically): It was your idea to come out here. Said it would be "romantic." Michael: Shut up, Jessie! Stay here, I'm going to go find a gas station. St. Claire: Moving on, next question? Reporter #2: So, who is Mr. Black's first opponent. Ethan Black steps forward and moves a surprised Damian St. Claire off to the side. Black: My opponent is one Syanide, a man who refers to himself as the Sadistic Skinhead. Let me just say that, not only on behalf of myself but on behalf of the entire Black Covenant, we find the beliefs of Mr. Syanide to be abhorrent. I am against all forms of hatred. Black Entertainment has been on the forefront of multicultural entertainment such as our "Great White Hunter" series of adult films, which features interracial scenes with white men and African American women. Black slams his fist on the podium. 'Black: Bigotry of any kind is also not a practice of the Black Covenant. We are a religion of acceptance. Unlike the established religions of the world, the Black Covenant accepts all people for who they are. That is why our numbers are growing at an increased rate. People, especially the youth of the world, realize that the Black Covenant is a place where they will be accepted, even when their parents, their schools, their governments and especially their religions will not accept them. That is why I have entered Full Metal Wrestling. To preach my message...the message of the Black Covenant...and to silence those who preach intolerance. Those, such as Syanide. Black looks at the camera with the fire of malice in his dark eyes. Black: Syanide, I want you to hear my words, for they speak for myself and for my followers. You will be silenced. You will not be allowed to preach your message of bigotry and intolerance to the youth of the world. But my message, message of the Black Covenant will reach to the farthest corners of the earth. The message to free your souls from spiritual shackles. Open your mind to the essence of true freedom. Freedom through the Black Covenant. Jessie: Michael? Is that you? Jessie is sitting inside the car as the sound of rustling bushes pierce the silent night air. Jessie: Michael? Did you find some help? More rustling is heard. Jessie: Michael, this is NOT funny! You're scaring me. More rustling is heard. Jessie exits the car to investigate. Jessie: Michael! Where are you! I heard something! Michael (from a distance): Jessie! Get back in the car! Someone's out here! Jessie pulls the handle and realizes she locked herself out of the vehicle. Jessie: Michael! I'm locked out! Michael (from a distance): I have the keys! I'm coming, Jessie! Louder rustling is heard from the bushes. Jessie: Hurry! I heard something! Michael (his voice grower slightly louder): I'm coming, Jessie! Jessie begins to breathe heavy with anxiety. She looks around in a panic for her boyfriend and begins to cry. Her sobs are interrupted by the sound of Michael's voice. This time his breathless cries are punctuated with fear. Michael (screaming): Jessie! RUN! Someone's chasing me! Get out, Jessie! Find help! I've got to... Jessie (screaming): Michael! MICHAEL!!! Jessie sobs Michael's name as he wonders into the woods. Jessie (sobbing): Michael, where are you? 'Reporter #3: Mr. Black, what is your response to those who say your Black Covenant is nothing more than a cult and that Black Entertainment is a front? Damian St. Claire jumps in front of the podium. St. Claire: Mr. Black refuses to respond to preposterous claims! Black again moves St. Claire aside. Black: It's alright, Damian. I'll answer these claims. The Black Covenant is a religion. We tell people to live life and enjoy their spiritual freedom. I tell people to be a slave to the beliefs instilled in them by conventional religions. Look at them! They are the source of these! The Black Covenant is a threat to conventional religion and they are on a campaign of disinformation to stop The Black Covenant from growing! But, mark my words Christianity! Mark my words Islam! Mark my words Judaism! We will not be deterred! The Black Covenant will continue to grow! You're archaic ways are tossed aside in favor of logic! You cannot stop people from embracing their spiritual freedom FOREVER! Reporter #4: Does that "freedom" include murder?!? A low grumble erupts from the reporters at the accusations. Black: I beg your pardon, sir? Reporter #4: Murder! Black: Look, while the content of the video games produced by Black Entertainment contain violent content, that certainly does not make us advocates for murder. The reporter becomes more agitated with Black's answer. Reporter #4: You know damn well that's not what I'm talking about! Black: Sir, this a press conference. I'd advice you to watch your language. We will... Reporter #4: How many members of your "CULT" have been accused of murder? Black: Just because several of my flock wonder astray does not mean that my shepherding should be called into question. That's like blaming the Vatican for crimes committed by Catholics. Reporter #4: That's absurd! Look at the number of Black Covenant followers accused of violent crimes! Jessie (sobbing): Oh God! Michael, where are you? Oh God, Michael, help me! Jessie is alone walking through the dark and seemingly deserted woods. Everywhere she walks, she leaves a trial of tears. Another sudden rustling is heard. Jessie jumps at the sound but turns around to find nothing. Jessie (crying): Michael... Another rustling is heard. A shadowy figure darting through the bushes catches the corner of her eye. Jessie wants to scream but holds her breathe so she doesn't indicate her location. She looks behind and catches a glimpse of another figure as it quickly passes by. Her heart beats faster as she turns and races through the woods. She, now out of breath, stops and pulls out her cell phone to see if it is working. She sees that it is and starts to dial 911. As she dials the second "one", the phone rings and lights up with "Michael." Jessie immediately answers the phone. Jessie (panting): Oh God, Michael, I was so worried. Where are you? No answer can be heard. Only a faint gurgling can be heard. Jessie (panting): Michael, it's Jessie! Talk to me. Michael? Michael? The gurgling grows louder before it's pierced by loud sinister laughter! Jessie screams and drops the phone. She takes off running in another direction, her eyes closed. She runs and runs through the forest until she slips and falls. Jessie (panting): Shit! Jessie looks around to see that she slipped in a puddle. She slowly rises to her feet. She wipes the mud off the back of her cheerleading skirt. She then feels a drop on her head. She stops and looks at her hands to realize that it is not mud on them, but blood. She cries out and then looks up. The sight causes her to unleash a blood curdling scream before falling on the ground crying. Above her hangs her boyfriend, Michael. She realizes that the blood dripping down is from the massive wound from where his throat was slit. Blood also covers his once handsome face, emanating from the symbol of "anarchy" carved into his forehead. Jessie gets to her feet again a runs off only to be tackled to the ground by a figure dressed in a black cloak. Reporter #4: And what about the disappearances in upstate New York! Four teenage girls have gone missing! I believe the Black Covenant, and more specifically YOU, Mr. Black, are behind it! St. Claire: My client has always been cleared of criminal charges levied against him. His record is impeccable. You sir, are out of line with this line of questioning. In fact, security, SECURITY! Have this man removed! This press conference is over! Black: His claims are ludicrous. He would have to be completely out of his mind to think that the Black Covenant is some sort of cult. As if my followers are these cloaked figures, kidnapping teenage girls in the middle of the night and carrying them off to be a sacrifice in some crazy ritual. It is completely preposterous! A far away shot is seen of several cloaked figures carrying an unconscious Jessie through the forest. Off to God knows where... ~Fade to Black~ Ethan Black Addresses cYnical ---- Ethan Black is seen sitting in a red chair next to a roaring fireplace. The flame in the hearth is unusually tinted red as if illuminated with supernatural light. The red flame only illuminates one side of Black's pale face. The light adds an even more eerie look to Black's blood red eyes. The flame also illuminates a hulking figure standing off to Black's right side. The War Machine looks even more intimidating in the red light of the fire. To Black's left stands Damian St. Claire. At Black's feet is a figure bathed in shadows. The shadowy figure looks almost like an odd combination of human and feline forms as it curls at Black's feet. Black looks directly at the camera and caresses the skull the adorns the handle of his cane before speaking in a soft soothing tone. Ethan Black: It would seem that my decision to enter the world of professional wrestling was a wise one. Vanquishing my first adversary and advancing in the Road To Glory merely solidifies the fact that I am, in fact, for real. So many, including my opponent, initially perceived me as a non-issue, a successful businessman trying to masquerade as a wrestler. As you now know, there was NO masquerade! War Machine flexes his massive frame before folding his arms across his chest. Ethan Black: And after only two mere appearances with Full Metal Wrestling, this arm of my Covenant grows stronger. My War Machine...this weapon of flesh and bone...he has quickly proven not only his loyalty but also his value. Well done, my friend! War Machine gives a an evil smile at the compliment. Ethan Black: Now, to address by second match in FMW. It would appear that someone took great pleasure in creating a match where future rivals must be allies. Quite a sick joke, I must confess. Well, Takeover, mark my words and mark them well. No matter what you may have heard, I am a man of honor. I will stand beside you and fight. But once that is over, I will continue my quest to be the first FMW Champion. A quest that I will fulfill. Black leans forward to stare directly into the camera. Ethan Black: To my opponents. Hostyle, you claim to be the master of innovation, yet all that I seen, or should I say, have heard is your voice. You talk up your greatness yet show me nothing! My friend, I barely acknowledge your insignificant presence in my path to further glory. But your partner... Black seems to grow more serious. Ethan Black: cYnical, or more appropriately Daniel. Daniel, my friend, I sincerely believe that the time has come for you to seriously evaluate your pathetic existence. Look back upon your life and contrast it with my own. See, Daniel, I am the very embodiment of the success of your failures. I am everything you tried to be and came up short. I am a warrior. I go into battle and succeed. I've proven that. You are failure in battle. I've looked and your history. Everytime you come close to victory, you wind up failing in your quest. It's almost tragic. Black waves his hand motioning to his company. Ethan Black: I am a leader. My friends, my followers, they respect me and my judgement. Unlike those you have claimed to have led. They do not question my judgement and know that I am the way. Your followers...they question your every move. The dessent and soon they will revolt. You lack the strength of spirit to be a true leader. Again, Daniel, you have failed. But most importantly, Daniel, the one area where I truly have succeeded where you failed... Black sighs and leans back in his chair. Ethan Black: I am at peace. Look inside yourself. Deep inside yourself. Focus on that emptiness. Focus, Daniel. That void that devours your mortal soul. YOU CAUSED IT! The lives you took! Your family, Jennifer...yes, I know all about it! I am all knowing. I can see deeper inside your soul than you dare to even look. Me? I can look inside myself and come to terms with everything I've done. I regret nothing and I hide from nothing. You hide behind your delusions that you are supernatural. You've created this persona, this cYnical, to play god. You pretend to be a god when I have become one. Like I said, I see inside you Daniel. And deep inside, in those places beyond your fragile psyche where you dare not look, you are not cYnical...you are not a God. You are scared, sniveling little Daniel. A man who ruined his own life by ending the lives of those he loved. Black again leans forward and smiles. Ethan Black: But Daniel, all is not lost. Give up your quest to be a god. Give up your quest to be a leader and try to follow. Believe in a god instead of believing you are one. Believe in me, Daniel. I can end your suffering. Not only the suffering that you have experienced but the suffering you will experience if you oppose me. Manu would call you a lost cause but the Black Covenant believes not in lost causes. Your imprisoned by your past but only I can release your prison. Free your soul from spiritual shackles, Daniel. The Black Covenant is the way. Black sits back and relaxes in his chair. With a snap of his finger the red flame extinguishes and everything fades to Black. A Sacrifice for Victory ---- coming soon